Talking to the Moon
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Blake and Yang have known each other for a long time, but things have gotten interesting for Blake. On the other hand, Yang doesn't realize a thing. What will it take for these two girls to finally share their feelings with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 1

High School Begins

**Note:** So here's another new story for you Bumblebee fans out there. It's been awhile since I've written one of these so I might be a little rusty. Also, I haven't gotten very far into this story so things might start off a little slow, but right now, I'll update every Wednesday and Friday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Blake slowly opened up her eyes. Her arm slid out from underneath the blankets and shut off her alarm clock. She looked up at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30am. She lazily fell out of bed. Another new school year was starting, but Blake wasn't too happy about it. She got up off the ground and opened up the blinds, nearly blinding herself by the morning light. She grabbed her school uniform off the hanger and went to get ready.

When she finished up, she headed downstairs to meet her mom for breakfast. She sat down at the table and started to eat her food.

"So honey, are you excited to finally start high school?"

"Eh, it's on the fence right now."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"Of course not. That's the least of my worries."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, I'd be more than willing to help." She walked up behind Blake and kissed her on the head. "Just be sure to be at school on time."

"I know that. Come on, seriously?"

"What? You gotta make a good impression on your first day." She finished up her food and looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting near the time to head off. She grabbed her things and headed for the day. She bid her mother goodbye and walked off to school.

As she walked alone, many things started to flood her thoughts. She was wondering about the classes and how they differed from middle school. She hoped that the people in high school were down to earth. She always heard rumors about high schools students being mean and selfish. However, she didn't really care too much about this. The only thing that kept coming up in her head was Yang. She's been with Yang ever since elementary school. To her, Yang was her best friend. They did nearly everything together and she enjoyed everything they did.

However, she's never been honest with herself. Deep down, Blake had feelings for Yang, but she could never tell her. Also, Yang was a little oblivious when it came to these kind of things so she unable to see Blake's feelings towards her. This was the one thing she was worried about. Before high school started for her, she told herself that she would try to tell Yang the truth. She also hoped that Yang would do her part and see her as more than just a friend.

After a few minutes, she finally made it to the school where she saw Yang standing right in front of the school gate. She was on her phone so she didn't really see her until Blake called out her name.

"Hey Yang." She looked up and Blake saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world. A blond girl turned her head up, having the sun reflect off of her hair. Her beautiful purple eyes looking right at her which caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Hey Blake, this is a little weird, isn't it?"

"Huh? What is? I didn't say anything."

"Haha, I was taking about this. I beat you to school. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," she said with a red face. Out of nowhere, Yang came up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, then let's go see what class we're in this year." Blake couldn't find any words for the situation. Her face was all red and her legs were as weak as could be. The touch of Yang's hands was so deadly that she was surprised that she was still standing.

Once they made it into the academic building, they went to the bulletin board to check the classroom assignments. The school had four different areas for the four different years and the two of them found their board to check. Unfortunately, there was a lot of people attending the school so it took them awhile to find their names. Through the hordes of lists, Blake eventually found her name. However, when she checked the rest of that class, Yang's name wasn't there.

"Hey, did you find your name yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in Class 1-A."

"Nice, did you happen to find mine?"

"No, sorry, it's really hard to find things in this crowd."

"It's all good." After a few minutes, Yang eventually found her name. She was in Class 1-C. Immediately, Blake was saddened. This was the first time she's been separated from her in school. She turned to face her and saw the strangest thing.

"Hey baby."

"Hi sweety." Out of nowhere, some random guy wrapped his arm around Yang and kissed her on the lips. She saw her hug him tight and quickly retracted her eyes. She couldn't look. How could she look? This was something that pained her deep down. She pressed her hand against her chest and made her way to the 1-A classroom.

When she got to the classroom, it felt so lonely for her. She walked into the classroom and looked around, but there was no Yang in sight. There was only a couple of students inside the classroom at the time. She found a seat right in the back corner of the room and waited for class to start.

Only a few more minutes went by when class was finally called to attention. The students filled the room and the teacher started up class with some morning announcements. So far, things weren't going the way she wanted. Class itself was alright, but something was definitely missing, and it was Yang. For some reason, that one person she wanted to be with made such a difference to her.

When lunch started, she tried to find Yang, but since class 1-C was on the opposite side of the way so that made things difficult. She walked into the cafeteria and saw that things were kicking off. Everyone was busy grabbing food to get them through the day. Blake wasn't too concerned about food. The only thing she wanted was to see Yang again.

Out of nowhere, she was grabbed by the shoulder and she fell backwards. She started to panic. However, someone was there to stop her fall. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't meet the floor. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Yang, holding her in her arms.

"Hey Blake, how was class?" Again, she was speechless. Blake slowly trailed her hand up Yang's arm. Yang slowly brought her back onto her feet and Blake slowly returned to her normal self.

"It was… good. How about yours?"

"Eh, nothing too special. It wasn't as fun as when you are in the same class as me." Blake widened her eyes. Did she just say that? She couldn't believe it. Was she finally having feelings for her? All of a sudden, that same man came up from behind Yang and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, hey sweety, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was missing you during class." No, that was impossible. She saw the two of them going at it and quickly retreated from the sight. She walked silently down the hall when she was stopped by something that caught her attention. She saw a beautiful girl standing in the hall all by herself, looking out the window.

"Um, hi." The girl turned to face her and she was suddenly swept away. Her long flowing white hair flipped around and rested on one side of her head. Her pearl blue eyes could be seen from a mile away.

"Hi, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Blake. I'm in Class 1-A."

"Really? Me too. My name is Weiss. How did I not recognize you before?"

"Well, I'm kind of the quiet type actually."

"I see."

"So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing really. I like enjoying the view of this school every once in a while. It's quite peaceful actually. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Blake walked up next to her and stared out the window. Surprisingly, she something quite beautiful. She saw the rays of the sun shining on the sidewalks of the school. The cherry blossom trees were swaying through the wind as if they were at a dance party. After a few seconds, she looked back at that girl. She was still looking outside. Her focus couldn't be disturbed. Something about what she was looking at kept her looking so beautiful. "I'm, uh… I'm gonna head back to class."

"Okay." She responded to her, but kept her eyes on what she was looking at. Before Blake left, she looked at that girl one more time. There was something about her that interested her. She didn't seem like a normal person, but she wasn't a weirdo either.

When she returned to class, the students quickly started to file into class. Near the end, Weiss made her way into the room and this time, she gave Blake a little wave. Blake gently waved back at her as she took her seat in the front of the class. For the rest of the day, things weren't anything special. She managed to get through her day, but Yang was still on her mind. She wanted her in her class, but it was already too late. Also, Weiss found a place in her mind. Why was that girl so different from all the rest she's seen? Why was she still thinking about it? It wasn't like she was starting to like her. Wait, was she? She got a twitch in her chest, but it wasn't anything like what she feels when she sees or thinks about Yang.

She did her best to clear her mind as she exited the campus, but things weren't going too well for her. She was getting all flustered as she furthered herself into her own thoughts. She didn't know why, but she did know that something was definitely happening to her. Out of nowhere, her hand was grabbed by a warm and familiar hand. She looked back slowly and saw Yang standing there with a huge smile.

"Hey, what happened to you? I thought we were gonna have lunch when you suddenly disappeared on me. Are you okay?" Yang was still holding Blake's hand which made it hard for her to concentrate.

"Sorry, I had forgotten that I had some things to do."

"Oh yeah, what kind of things?" Suddenly, Weiss came to mind.

"Nothing, it was just some things. Don't worry about it."

"Alright." Yang gave her a suspicious look. "How about we head home together, for old times' sake?"

"Okay."

As the two of them walked home, Blake was still on-edge. She was so confused. Who was that guy? Why was Yang acting like this, as if nothing ever happened? I mean, I know that she's changed a bit, but she still has her genuine heart. She would never do something like this so there's nothing to worry about. Still hand-in-hand, Blake was slowly starting to become calmer as they walked home together. She wanted to ask her about that guy thought. She wanted to so bad, but she was unable to speak the appropriate words so she remained silent until they reached her house.

When they arrived, Yang kissed her on the cheek and said her goodbye. Blake couldn't move. She watched Yang prance off to her house a couple blocks away. She slowly brought up her hand to where Yang had kissed her. It was still warm. A smile emerged on her face as she walked into her house. Before she did, she looked down the street once last time, able to see Yang before she disappeared from sight. Even though the day grew dark, she still had a radiant glow to her which made her smile even more.

Inside of her house, she had dinner with her mother and quickly got ready for bed. When she finally laid out on her bed, she had a couple more thoughts before she turned in for the night. She was still wondering if she should ask Yang about that guy. She also wanted to know more about that other girl. How come she never saw her before attending high school? Weiss… Such an interesting name. She didn't know what it meant, but she was curious. Yang means the sun. Blake is dark. What was Weiss?

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 2

Club Day

A couple of days went by and Blake was thinking about Yang. The thought of her having another boyfriend was so discouraging to her. However, she tried not to let it get to her. Today was the day to sign up for clubs and she was going to make the best of it. She quickly got ready and headed out without eating breakfast. At first, her mother was concerned, but caught her running out of the house with a smile so she decided to let it go.

When she got to school, things immediately got interesting. All across campus, tables and booths were set up for all of the different clubs offered at the school. She took a step onto the campus and was immediately grabbed by someone from behind. She looked and saw Yang with a smile on her face.

"Hey Blake, you excited for today?"

"You bet. I've been waiting for this day ever since school started. Do you know what club you're gonna join?"

"I don't really know yet. I haven't been thinking about that. What about you? What are you gonna try for?"

"Archery. I've been doing it for so long and I've heard that this school has a world-class team."

"Nice. Hey, if I were to join with you, would you mind teaching me how to do it?"

Thump thump. Did she just ask me to help her? Wow, this feels so great. My chest feels like someone's sitting on it, but it feels great. She looked into Yang's eyes and she was being honest. Maybe this was finally the time the two of them could bond. She took Yang's hand and guided her through the event. She had only one objective and it was the archery club.

As the two of them continued to weave the crowd, Blake felt some resistance and when she looked back, she was immediately crushed. She saw that Yang's hand was no longer in hers. She looked back to see her and her boyfriend embracing each other in their arms. She turned around and closed her eyes. She thought that this was finally the time, but only fools constantly think optimistically. She wandered through the crowd and continued to look for the archery club. After a few minutes, she finally found the booth and to her surprise, she saw someone who she recognized.

"Weiss? You're in the archery club."

"Yep, captain, in fact." Blake's face lit up. This girl's been running through her mind all of this time and now, she found out that she was the captain of the archery club.

"Um, I was wondering if I could join your prestigious club."

"Oh, you're more than welcome to. It's just that we hold tryouts to be accepted in. We have a standard to uphold and we try not to let the honor of this club fall."

"Of course. I totally understand. I'm more than willing to prove my worth. When are the tryouts?"

"Right after the club festival. If you didn't know, school is cancelled for the day so that the clubs get all of our business done before school starts to intensify."

"I see. Well, then I will definitely be there."

"Great. Tryouts will be at the track field at 2pm."

"Alright, I will be there."

"Wonderful. It was great seeing you again." Blake's eyes widened. There was more glow to her now than she's ever seen. Also, she was dressed in the traditional archery apparel and she was definitely good-looking in it. Weiss handed her a flier before she left to other things.

Even though she did, her mind was still on Weiss. She wanted to know how good she was and she also wanted to work with her. Archery was such a classy thing to Blake and to find someone else she knows who does it made her feel much better about things. However, she was also thinking about Yang. She was curious as to what she was picking for a club. It was probably something stupid though. The last time she saw her was when she was with her boyfriend so they probably went to something where they could spend a lot of time together. Her head dropped. It was incredible how fast her attitude went from upbeat to sad. As her head continued to stare at the ground, she bumped into someone and nearly fell to the ground.

"Hey Blake, why do we keep losing track of each other?" It was Yang without her boyfriend again. This time, she was ready. She looked around to make sure nothing would bother them. Her eyes spanned the entire campus and didn't see her boyfriend in sight. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, it was great. I actually have to get ready for the tryouts."

"Tryouts? A club has tryouts?"

"Well, it's a club and a team at the same time so it makes sense that there are tryouts."

"Ah, got it."

"Um Yang?" Blake pressed her hands together and started to look shy. She tried to look up, but Yang's eyes were too intimidating to look at dead-on. "Would you mind watching me during the archery tryouts?" She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I'd love to." Blake couldn't believe it. Yang actually agreed to something they could do together. She quickly checked her surroundings and saw that her boyfriend was still nowhere to be seen. She took a sigh of relief and returned her attention to Yang.

"Awesome. Actually, I have to go and get my things. I'll be right back." She braced herself and ran home. As she did, she was constantly thinking about Yang. She was still thinking about Yang's promise. It seemed kind of weird that she was so willing to watch her, but that didn't matter. She simply put on a smile and continued home.

When she got home, she ran to the sports room and rummaged through her things to find her archery stuff. She pulled out her uniform and pressed it against her body. It still looked like it fits so that gave her a smile. Her uniform was mostly white with a blue highlight in the middle of the chest area. When she put it on, she spun around and felt so comfortable. It's been awhile since she's worn it, but it didn't feel like it all. She then went to the closet and opened up the door. Inside, her bow was hanging from the back and she slowly pulled it out. The string wasn't strung so she quickly put it on and held it in her hands. It felt a little small, but it didn't matter. She was ready to give it her all. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 1:45pm.

"Oh crap!" She grabbed her things and ran out. As fast as she could, she booked it back to school where she made it just in time. The event for archery was just starting and luckily, there were others in front of her so she didn't have to sweat too much.

The ones who were participating were made to wait on the field while the spectators were in the stands, getting a good view of the entire thing. The tryout was simple. Each participant got one shot on 3 different targets at different distances. One shot was 10m, another was 15m, and the other one was 45m.

As Blake watched, things were kind of interesting. Everyone who went in front of her were good. Their shots were very accurate and they were all really composed. However, no one was able to get a yellow on the 45m target. The other two shots made easy, but no one was able to get inside the inner circle which gave her some hope. If she could outshoot her competitors, it was a for-sure to get in.

However, every time someone finished, someone from the archery club followed immediately after. They shot at the target and outshot the every one of the competitors' shots. After that, they pointed out to the crowd that the archery club was able to outshoot any shot out there. This made her a little nervous. She knew that the club was good, but she never knew how intense it really was.

Before it was her turn, she looked out into the crowd and tried to find Yang. When she did spot her, she became a little saddened. Yang was there, but she was sitting with her boyfriend. He was all over, but she was trying her best to concentrate on the event. When Blake's name was called, she was able to kick him off which made her feel a little better. She took to the field and aligned herself with the first target. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She let go and her arrow was an inch to the right of the bull's eye. Before she moved on to the next one, she stared at the target one last time with the thought that she could have done better. She shook it off and moved on to the second target.

Like the last time, a slow breath in and an even slower breath out. Crack! The arrow struck the target right below the bull's eye. She was getting closer, but it still wasn't what she wanted. At this point, she was afraid that her performance wasn't good enough to get it. As she faced down the last target, she aligned herself perfectly and looked at the ground. She then at the crowd to see Yang's face one last time. She was looking back at her with such concentration. That look she gave her gave her a new sense of strength. She pulled out an arrow and strung it on her bow. She pulled it back slowly and stared down the target. Incredibly, it seemed as if the target got closer to her. She breathed in and then out even slower. She released the arrow and saw its entire flight. Crack! The crowd gasped. It was a bull's eye.

Everyone went nuts. At a distance of 45m, she was able to get a bull's eye. She looked into the crowd and saw Yang cheering her name. Suddenly, the crowd went silent. Blake turned around and saw Weiss taking the field. She lined up with the target and began to shoot. Her first shot was a bull's eye, whiffing her arrow. Her second shot was also a bull's eye, shredding off some of the fur of her arrow. When she walked to the third target, she lowered her arm and smiled.

"Congratulations! Blake Belladonna, you have been accepted into the Archery Club." The crowd cheered her name once again. This time, she saw Yang jump from the stands and head towards her. She dropped her things and ran towards her. They met hand-and-hand and smiled at each other.

"Good job Blake."

"Thank you. I tried my best, but for a second, I thought it wasn't going to be good enough."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I know. It feels so good." All of a sudden, a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned and saw Yang's boyfriend smiling at her.

"Good job Blake, that was awesome."

"Thank you." She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She just turned her head towards him and nodded her head.

"Well, Yang and I are gonna head out. We got some plans tonight so we'll catch you later." He wrapped his arm around Yang's waist and walked off.

"Bye Blake."

"Bye." She waved goodbye, but Yang was too far away for her to acknowledge it. She dropped her head and went back to grab her things. Before she left, Weiss met up with her again.

"Hey, that was really impressive. Did you know that you're the first person to not allow me to shoot all three targets?"

"Wow, really? That's really cool."

"Yeah, it is. You definitely have skill, and we all look forward to working with you." She smiled. "Well, we'll let you know when we meet up. Be sure to practice hard and we'll see you soon."

"Alright, bye."

The school finally calmed down as the day came to an end. With her things packed, Blake made it back home to see her mother making dinner. The two of them got to eat together where Blake shared her amazing day with her. Her mother always cared about what went on with Blake and that made her feel good. Not being able to share such things with Yang made her feel bad, but her filled in that missing piece. After everything else, she got ready for bed. She jumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Today was such an awesome day. I get to be a part of the best Archery Club in the region and best of all, Yang got watch me shoot. She definitely enjoyed. It would have been even better if her boyfriend wasn't there. She sighed and threw away that thought.

But wow, Weiss was a good shot. 2 bull's eyes just like that. And I thought I was good. However, this was good. There's always someone better somewhere else in the world. Now, I can just do my best to meet her standards and maybe pass her up. With that thought, her face lit up as she turned her head and looked out the window. She saw the moon shining down on her and she closed her eyes.

Give me another good day tomorrow. Make things unexpected and something I'll never forget.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 3

Club Activities

**Note:** I hope you guys are enjoying this story. So far, things have been going well for me with this story. However, some of you guys are a little iffy about it. I do admit that this story is a little different from my usual style, but I assure you guys that this is all part of the plan. Anyway, wish me some luck and enjoy!

Another week went by and club activities were I full affect. When everyone got to school, things were going crazy. Everyone was talking about club activities and how excited they were to get things started. This made things difficult for the faculty. Nearly all of the students were busy thinking about club activities that they couldn't focus during class time.

Worse got worse and the teachers had to threaten their club time would be cut short. This attack forced everyone to act normally and the school day was restored to peace. Blake wasn't really one of those people. Yes, she was excited for her first archery meeting, but that time could wait for her. She stayed vigilant for Yang and her boyfriend, but there was no sign of either of them. She didn't see them all day and Yang didn't text her anything that was happening with her. In her head, she was extremely worried about her, but she couldn't show that. She had a boyfriend now so he was probably there for her if she needed him.

She simply sighed and got through the rest of the day. Classes were a breeze for her, but others had to deal with the struggle of not thinking about club activities. She was just surprised about how many different clubs that were active this year. Nearly 30 clubs were planning on being active this year and every single one of them was very different from the other. Subject after subject, lunch came around and ended, more classes; the day finally came to an end. The PA system sounded through the halls.

"Attention students, the faculty would like to thank you for your efforts today. We know how hard it is to concentrate on school when club activities have started, but you guys did a great job. Enjoy your free time and make sure to be safe. That is all."

"Wwwooooo!" The classrooms nearly flipped upside down. Everyone frantically packed their things and ran out of the classroom to be the first ones to their meetings. On the other hand, Blake was calm even though being able to shoot with the best archers in the region made her feel like a child.

After a few minutes, the halls cleared and things were in full swing. Every room was occupied with each room doing something special. The Archery Club had a real special place for them on campus. They had their own private club room in the middle of the athletic field. Behind that building was a huge shooting range just for them. When Blake found the place, she nearly melted with joy. She slowly opened up the door and was completely shocked.

The club room was huge, but opened up to the shooting range. There were a couple of tables lined up near the front of the room and had shooting stands in the back of the room. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place was. As she looked around in awe, she was suddenly intercepted by Weiss.

"Hey Blake, and welcome to the Archery Club. Our inaugural meeting has officially began and ended." She was confused.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"We don't really hold formal meetings. All the talking that we do is usually when we shoot. We give each other pointers and have some friendly competitions. Over there is our storage area where you can leave your things, and there is a special place just for you." After that, Weiss walked off to get ready and left Blake on her own.

Blake walked to the storage area and saw the other girls' bags lined up against the wall. She ran her eyes through the line of bags until there was an open spot. She looked up and saw her name above it. She had her own place to put her things which caused her to squeal quietly to herself. After that, she readied her bow and walked to the shooting line. One by one, the girls lined up and readied themselves for the first shot.

A yellow light turned on and the field was cleared. Once that was obvious, everyone pulled out an arrow and charged it up. After a few more seconds, a green light turned on which meant open fire. All the arrows fired at the same time. The way they structured their practice was a little different. They had open fire until the light turned red. Blake's concentration was only on the target she was shooting, but she did notice that Weiss wasn't shooting with them. She was simply smiling and examining every shot that hit the targets.

After a few shots, the atmosphere started to lighten up. Everyone started to talk to each other and more smiles emerged from everyone's faces. Even though this club was exclusive and very competitive, they still managed to have fun and still practice efficiently.

"So how are you doing Blake?" A girl behind her asked the question as she finished through her quiver.

"I'm good. It's been so long since I've shot like this and it feels really good."

"Awesome. Well, it can only get better from here, right?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, cut the chatter. Last shot of the day." Weiss walked down the line and put one arrow in each of the girls' quiver. It was a regular arrow, but with a yellow tail. "Remember the rules of the last shot: Whoever gets the best shot doesn't have to help clean up." Blake immediately got into the zone. Even though this was her first time doing a "last shot," she felt so into the moment. "Ready?" Everyone grabbed their arrow and pulled it back. "Aim." The sounds of soft breaths in and out filled the area as everything became still. "Fire!"

Schoom! All of the arrows fired at the same time and hit at the same time. At that same moment, the light turned red which meant shooting was prohibited for the time being. Everyone including Weiss walked out into the field to check their arrows.

For Blake, she did pretty well. Most of her arrows were in the red with a few in the yellow. She looked down the line and saw that everyone else was pretty much on the same page with a few minor differences.

Meanwhile, Weiss was walking down the line. She started from the right and Blake was more towards the middle. Weiss took her time and examined every shot. She paid attention to its location on the target, angle of the arrow, and the stiffness of the arrow, making sure that it wasn't a fluke. During this time, the participants were asked not to look around as to not spoil who was the winner. However, Blake was a little nervous. She felt that she won, but when she looked at everyone else's for a brief second, that thought slowly faded away.

"Alright, first, I would like to say that you all shot very well today. These results would have definitely put us in contention for State. Another thing is that Blake is doing very well for a rookie in our club. Usually newcomers break under the pressure, but you managed to hold your own. Congratulations." The other girls congratulated her and patted her on the back. "Now, the winner for today is… Blake."

What? I won. I didn't know my shot was that good? It was right in between the two yellow regions, but apparently, none of the other girls got that close to the bull's eye.

"Congratulations Blake. You are free to go home."

"Alright, thank you guys, for being so nice."

"No, thank you for being what we wanted." She smiled and went to grab her things. When she headed to the door, she looked back and waved to everyone else. They waved back with a smile and she finally left.

As she walked home, her mind was racing. I thought I was rusty, but apparently that's not true at all. I'm so happy I made a good first impression. Actually, it wasn't really a first impression since I showed them what I could do at the tryouts so it was more like a second impression. Those are still important so I'm glad I didn't butcher that up. A smile emerged on her face as she finally made it home. She called out for her mother, but she wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Hey Blake, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I won't be able to come home until late today. Today is a very busy day at work and they need all the help they can get. I'm not too worried about you since you're pretty independent, but if you need anything, it's all in the pantry. Anyway, I hope you had a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow sweety."_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She was a little sad about reading this, but knew that it was bound to happen. Things can't always go according to plan so she went to the pantry and pulled out some things that she wanted to eat.

After she finished her dinner, she went upstairs and grabbed her things for a bath. She filled up the bath with hot water and stepped in. she was immediately soothed. As she sat there alone, another thought came to her mind. She was still wondering about Yang. She still hasn't heard anything from her. She was so tempted to call her and ask if she was alright, but she remembered what she thought earlier. She had a boyfriend so if she really wanted to talk, she would call her. She sank deeper into the bath and closed her eyes.

I hope she's alright.

After a few minutes, she got out of the bath and readied herself for bed. She walked back into her room. She checked the time and saw that it was only 9:00pm. She didn't really want to go to sleep and she didn't have anything else to do. All of her homework was done so she was bored. She walked over to her desk and sat down quietly.

What to do. What to do.

She looked on the table and saw her phone sitting there all alone. She grabbed it off the table and checked it anything happened while she was in the bath. To her surprise, Yang called. She checked the time and it was just a few minutes ago. She quickly called her back and waited.

"We are sorry. The number you are trying to call is either turned off or currently out of the service area." Bake hung up.

Why did she call me? It has to be important if _she_ called me. She stood up from the chair and ran to her closet. She pulled out some random clothes and ran to the door. Right as she opened the door, she was cut off before she could leave the house.

"Yang?" She had her head down and Blake saw a tear roll down her face. "Yang, are you okay?" She didn't say anything. She just walked towards Blake, wrapped her arms around her, and started to bawl. "Yang, please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you." Yang refused to answer. She just shoved her face into Blake's chest.

What was going on? She's never seen her like this before. She wrapped her arms around Yang and held her tight. As they stood there together, Yang's crying grew more intense and Blake was trying her hardest not to show the same emotions towards her. She simply shifted their positions and walked back into her house.

Please don't be what I think this is about. It can't be. I don't want it to be.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 4

I'm Your Shoulder to Cry on

Blake walked Yang into her house and into the living room where they sat down next to each other. When they arrived on the couch, Blake still had Yang in her arms as she was still crying her eyes out. Her hand was gripping Blake shirt and her head was shoved into Blake's chest. There was really nothing Blake could do beside from staying there with her. She had to wait until Yang was ready to talk until she could say something.

As she sat there quietly, she felt Yang's body and there wasn't definitely something wrong. Her body was really cold as if she was sick. Everything else was trembling as if she saw a ghost. As her body was pressed up against hers, she could feel her breathing and it was frantic as if she witnessed a major tragedy. But there was still nothing she could do. She sat there and kept Yang in her arms until she was finally ready to talk.

After a few minutes, Yang's breathing slowed and her body returned to more normal state than how it was earlier. She gently pushed away from Blake and looked at her with puffy, red eyes.

"Yang, are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine now."

"What's wrong?"

"It's about my boyfriend."

"Did he break up with you? Please don't tell me he broke up with you. You guys looked so happy together and…"

"No, it's not that. I broke up with him." Blake was shocked. She didn't know Yang could do something like this. She leaned and stayed interested in the topic. Now that that guy was out of the way, we can spend more time together. In an instant, she nearly slapped herself across the face. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that. Pay attention to Yang.

"So then, I'm guessing it didn't work out between you two." She shook her head and started to tear up.

"He… He tried to take it from me." Blake's eyes widened.

"Wait, what did he try to take?" It took her a second to answer her back, but she finally did.

"My virginity!" She busted out into tears again and fell into Blake's chest. Now, Blake was trying to hold back the tears. Something as traumatizing as this for a girl was the worst thing possible. "He was at my house hanging out when he suddenly started acting strange. He kept leaning on me, whispering weird stuff into my ear. I didn't know what he meant, but he kept on doing it. He then pushed me on the ground and ripped off my pants. I didn't know what to do. I screamed as loud as I could and kicked him right in the face. Blake, I'm so scared." Blake had her eyes closed for the tears were rolling down her face. This was too difficult to listen to, but she had to, for the sake of Yang.

"It's okay Yang. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you here. You're safe." Yang's tears started to drench Blake's clothes as she screamed out in agony. Blake held Yang tight as to try and calm her down, but she wouldn't stop moving. Now, all she could do was whisper in her ear saying that everything was going to be okay and that she was there for her.

"Don't leave me Blake. I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. I'm gonna be right here until you're ready." Blake looked up at the time and saw that it was approaching midnight. She looked back down and saw that Yang was still on-edge. She gently patted her on the back and pulled away. "How about you get some rest? You can use my bed."

"Okay," she said as she wiped the waterworks from her face. Blake cradled her in her arms and carried her upstairs. When she got to her room, she gently placed Yang on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She back to the door when he hand was suddenly grabbed. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get you a glass of water. I'll be right back. Don't worry." She placed Yang's on back on the bed and ran downstairs to get her water.

As she did, she was constantly thinking about the situation Yang described to her. That guy didn't seem like that kind of guy to do something like that. But now, I'm just glad that Yang's safe. I can't see her with him now that he's shown his true colors. She poured the water into the glass and took a deep breath. I'm just glad that she's safe. I'm just glad she came to me. She closed the fridge and walked back upstairs. She quietly opened the door and walked in with the water. However, when she walked back over to her bed, she saw that Yang was already asleep. Her eyes were all swollen, but she was asleep. She placed the water on the table next to her bed and grabbed her chair and pulled next to her bed.

She looked down at Yang who looked so troubled. Normally, sleep can rid someone of their troubles, but something like this could never go away that easily. She brushed her hair out of her face and examined her even more. She had a slight bump on her head which she assumed was from being knocked to the ground.

As she looked at Yang sleeping, she couldn't help but cry. To think that something like this happened to her closest friends is just devastating. What if it actually happened? There was no telling of what would have happened. Blake couldn't stop thinking of how grateful she was that Yang wasn't harmed. There was so much more that she wanted to do for her, but then again, she couldn't. She wasn't in any position to do anything.

When morning came around, Yang was the first one up. The first thing that came to her min was that her was face was sore, but then she remembered what happened. Right then and there, she vowed to forget about and move on to other things, better things. When she sat up, she saw Blake sleeping in her chair right next to her. In her head, she was thinking about how great a friend Blake was. She was always there for her and she never asked for anything in return. Yang reached for her head and rubbed it, quickly waking her up.

"Uh, good morning."

"Good morning," Yang said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Blake," she said as she reached for Blake's hand, "for being there for me."

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"I'm your only friend."

"Okay, you don't need to go into specifics." Yang let out a little chuckle. Blake looked at the time and remembered that today was still a school day. "You wanna get ready first? It's still pretty early, but we don't wanna be late."

"Okay." Yang got out of bed and headed to the door when something popped up in her head. She walked back over to Blake and whispered in her ear. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow some underwear?"

"Eehhh?!"

"What? I didn't get to change them yesterday."

"Ugh, fine." Blake got up and walked her to her underwear drawer. "Pick anything you like." With that, Blake stormed out of her room which left Yang alone. As she looked in her drawer, she noticed that Blake was a daring girl. Most of her lingerie was black with floral and silky designs. Her options left her no choice, but to grab some sexy underwear. She smiled as she closed the drawer and went to get ready.

Back down stairs, Blake met up with her mother who was preparing breakfast.

"You're up early?"

"Oh yeah, about that. Yang was forced to come over last night for certain reasons and now, she's getting ready. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. As long as there were no boys here, I'm totally fine with it." Blake couldn't help but be on-edge when she said that. There were no boys, but it was definitely about a boy.

After a few minutes, Yang walked down, completely ready for school. Blake turned around and saw her walking down. She got from her chair and walked back upstairs. Before she could, Yang whispered something in her ear.

"You and your lingerie, you dirty girl."

"Shut up!" Blake shoved Yang into the kitchen as Blake went upstairs to get ready.

"So Yang, how are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"I know. I've been good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Works been off and on so I can't really complain."

"Oh, that's good."

"What about school? Everything going good."

"Eh, sort of. There are things that could be better."

"Come on Yang, you're better than that."

"I know. I can't help it. Sometimes I just get in my lazy phase and it's really hard to get out of it."

"Oh, you're such a joker, always have been."

"You know, I do missing hanging around at your house. You're like the only parent I can actually talk to who doesn't make me feel awkward."

"Aw, why thank you Yang. You're the only person I can talk to who can joke around as much as me." She looked at the stairs and didn't see any sign of Blake. "And actually, you're like the only one of Blake's friends who I've actually talked to."

"Really? Blake is such a wonderful girl. I don't see why she doesn't have any other friends."

"Yeah, I don't know. Ever since she was young, it's been difficult making friends, but then you come around and liven up her world. I thank you for that. Before that, Blake would only shut the rest of the world out. How do you do? You always bring out the best in people."

"I don't know. I guess it's just something about me." All of a sudden, the two of them heard loud thuds coming from the stairs which only meant Blake was coming.

"Morning sweety, it appears as though you're finally up."

"Whatever." She looked over at Yang who was giving her a funny look. "What do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. You're fine."

Once she was ready, the three of them dug into their breakfast. Like always, the breakfast cooked by Blake's mother was incredible. Yang couldn't believe the taste. It was almost as if she was in a 5-star restaurant. The food was great and being able to eat with Blake and her mom made everything that much better.

After they finished, the immediately headed off to school where her mother was there to say goodbye to them. While they walked to school, Yang couldn't stop thanking Blake for her hospitality. Blake, on the other hand, just brushed it away as if it was nothing to her, but on the inside, it meant the world to her. She wanted to always be there for Yang, but the way she was, it didn't seem like things would ever be like that.

When they got to school, things got interesting. Yang spotted her ex and immediately cowered behind Blake. At first, Blake was kind of confused by this childish behavior, but when she saw her old boyfriend, everything made sense. She clenched her fists and stormed right at him. He was too busy with his current conversation to realize that she was walking right at him. Right as he realized it, he turned his head and Blake slapped him right across the face, nearly sending him into the stack of lockers against the wall.

"You monster! How could you?! What king of animal are you?!" Out of nowhere, Yang wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away from the situation. As she did, Blake continued to lay in on him, saying things like he wasn't good enough for her or that she wishes he would die. Although some of the stuff she said was pretty horrible, everything she said was from her heart. She didn't want any more harm done to Yang and she knew that this was the only way for that dream to become a reality.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 5

The New Teammate

A couple of days went by and things were definitely in motion. Without a boyfriend, Yang spent a lot of her time with Blake. For Blake, it didn't matter. This was how she wanted it. The two of them hanging out together really brought back the memories from when they were kids. They hung out all of the time and being with her now made things much better.

Another thing that changed was Yang's club activity. With her ex still in it, she decided to quit and not do any clubs. On the other hand, Blake tried to get her to join something else, but she just didn't want to. However, whenever Blake had archery practice, she always waited for her to finish so they could walk home together.

Every time they walked home, they always had a smile on their faces. They always talked about their day and what they did in their classes. Blake was still a little sad that she wasn't with Yang in class, but being with her every other time of the day was the perfect substitute for it.

The next day came around which was an archery day so Blake packed her things and made her way to school. On the way there, she met up with Yang and the two of them did their usual routine. Even though they were spending a lot of time together, they never ran out of things to talk about with each other. This was something that came easy to them. They were so comfortable with each other so awkward silences were nearly impossible.

As they walked onto campus, they heard the bell ring so they said their goodbyes and ran to class. Luckily, they made it just in time before their teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class, I'm happy to inform you all that we have received a transfer student. Let's all welcome him with a warm applause." The door opened up and in walked a boy of great height. He had hair was blue and he had shades on top of his head. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Um, hey everyone. I'm Neptune. I hope we can all be good friends."

"Aaaaawwwwwww!" Out of nowhere, all of the girls in the class went nuts. They screamed at the top of their lungs. Surprisingly, they all didn't run to the front of the room and tackle him to the ground.

"Alright, everyone calm down. Let's see here. How about you sit right there? Blake, can you raise your hand?" He saw the arm go up near the middle of the room and headed towards it. When he got to the open desk, he dropped his things and stuck out his arm towards her.

"Hi, I'm Neptune." It took her a second until she finally acknowledged him.

"Hi, I'm Blake. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her and she gave a small one back.

For the rest of the day, things were pretty boring. There were a couple of small quizzes that weren't a big deal. Lunch was fun since Blake got to see Yang again. During lunch, Blake talked about how they got a transfer student. Yang found it a little weird since it was the middle of the semester. The two of them talked about it for a while until the topic got boring. When the bell rang to return to class, they hugged each other and parted ways once again to get through the rest of the day.

When school was over, Blake grabbed her things and headed to the archery dojo. Yang also walked with her until they finally had to separate. When she walked in, she noticed that everyone was already there. She checked the time and saw that it was still early, but then again, it didn't really matter. She expected this of the best archery team in the region. Blake took out her bow and readied herself for practice when Weiss walked to the edge of the shooting line.

"So, some of you might have heard that this school got a transfer student." Most of the girls started chatting with each other and how they were surprised to hear about this. "Alright, calm down. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that he would like to join our team. You can come in now." Blake couldn't believe it. Everyone turned their heads to see Neptune walk through the door and enter their dojo.

"Weiss, you can't be serious."

"I thought this was supposed to be an all-girl team."

"Nowhere did I or this team ever agree to that. It's just that girls are more skilled in archery than guys." Neptune couldn't stay quiet after hearing that.

"Um, can I show you ladies what I can do, and then you can judge?"

"Please do." Weiss instructed him towards the shooting line and laid down the directions. He had one shot on three targets. Everything else was exactly like what Blake had to do. As he stepped up to the line, all of the girls watched with such concentration. He took a deep breath and reached into his quiver as the light turn yellow. He pulled out an arrow and hoisted on his string. The light turned green and he quickly shot all three arrows in such quick succession. The light turned red as the most of the girls were in awe. He shot three arrow that were pretty consistent. Two of them were a couple of inches away from the bull's eye, but one hit dead-on. "If you'll excuse me."

"Um Weiss," Blake broke through the crowd with her hand in the air, "if you don't mind, I'd like to shoot for you." Her hand was right about to grip her bow when Blake made this request. She pulled her hand away and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's have our newbies have a little shootout. Blake, I'd like to wish you good luck. Those shots are pretty hard to beat." Blake stepped up to the line as the light turned yellow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, the light was green and she started her attempts.

She pulled out an arrow from her quiver and hoisted it on her string. She pulled it back slowly and examined the target closely. Once she had a clear idea of where she wanted to shoot, she let go and the arrow sailed across the way. She then moved on to the next one. She did the same thing and got a similar result. When she walked to the final target, she took some extra time to regain her composure. As her arrow was pulled back, she saw that the bull's eye was blocked. She sharpened her eyes and released her final shot.

The light turned red and everyone ran out to check the targets. Neptune's arrows were blue and Blake's were purple.

On the first target, Neptune was exactly an inch to the right of the bull's eye. Blake's arrow was on the inside of his shot, giving her the point for target #1. The second target was pretty similar to the previous one. Neptune shot an inch higher than the bull's eye, but Blake was a little further away, giving him the point for that one. Finally, they moved to the last target. Neptune got a bull's eye, but they were completely in shock of where Blake's arrow landed. They saw that Neptune's arrow was split in two with Blake's arrow right in the middle of it. Blake was even a little surprised, but tried not to show it on her face.

"Wow, I give this victory to you." He stuck out his hand. "Incredible shooting Blake." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for one day. Everyone prepare your bows and let's practice."

"Aye!" Everyone ran back to the holding area and readied their bows. Neptune and Blake pulled their arrows out of the target and walked back, talking about what they just did.

To her surprise, this guy was very easy to talk to. It was almost as if it was talking to a boy version of Yang. He was a very good listener and made sure that there were no silences in their conversation. They talked forever, even when everyone else was shooting. For some reason, something really clicked for them and Blake was kind of happy about this.

The entire practice, the two of them had a little friendly competition. No one realized it, but they were trying to see who could shot the best for the entire practice. Even though they were doing this, they were still talking and having a good time. As this went on, Weiss started to take notice and was glad that Blake was open to a guy being on the team.

After a couple of hours, the practice finally ended and everyone finished up their last round of shots. When they collected their arrows, it was decided that Blake was the better shot for the day. He conceded defeat as everyone started to pack their things away. This was when they finally stopped talking to each other. Even though she had a great time talking with him, she was more excited to see Yang again. She quickly packed her things and ran to the door, but was immediately stopped by Neptune.

"Hey Blake, would you mind if we walked home together?" She stopped right before reaching for the door and turned around.

"Um, I don't know where you live so that might be a little hard."

"Oh, I live in that direction." He pointed in the exact same direction as where Blake and Yang's house was. Under her breath, she sighed and allowed him to join. She opened the door and there was Yang sitting right outside. She stood up as the wind blew through the area. Right as they exited the dojo, Neptune was completely captivated. He walked over to her slowly in a near creepy fashion.

"Hey Yang, this is…"

"I'm Neptune." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Out of nowhere, Yang blushed and turned her head.

"H-Hi, I'm Yang."

"I told him that he could walk home with us."

"O-Okay."

As the three of them started to walk home, all the attention went to Yang. He constantly asked her questions and tried to get interesting response from her, but for some reason, she was too shy to give normal responses so everything she said was a one word answer. However, Neptune wasn't discouraged. He thought this was quite cute of her. For Blake, she found this a little odd. Yang was usually an extrovert, yet she was acting like a complete introvert. She kept her eye on both of them as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes, they hit a small intersection in the road and that was where Neptune had to part ways. He bid them goodbye and walked home. Right as he left, Yang let out a huge breath of air.

"Oh thank God, I could barely breathe." Blake looked at Yang was leaned over, nearly blowing out a gut.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… Wow, he was pretty cute."

"Eh?! Where'd that come from?"

"What?"

"Yang, you just broke up with someone. Do you already have your eyes set on another person?"

"I don't know. He seems like a pretty nice guy. It appears that you and him get along pretty well." Her face went red.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blake, come on. He wouldn't have walked with us unless you could tolerate him." She turned her head and closed her mouth.

"Whatever, let's just get home."

"Okay," Yang said with a smile.

Once when they arrived at Blake's house, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Her mom was home and welcomed her back. She quickly made her way upstairs and slammed her face right into her pillow.

Why? Why can't she see me? Am I invisible? Is it me? Is it her? I mean, seriously! That guy was able to attract her attention more than me. What does he have that I don't, aside from the obvious?

"Ugh!"

"Blake, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

I mean, he's not a bad guy. I was able to keep up a conversation with him. He might work for Yang, but that means him taking her away from me. She closed her eyes and slammed her hands into her eyes. Ah, just forget about it. We'll think about this later.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 6

The Return to the World of Archery

A couple of weeks went by and Blake and Yang were still maintaining their time together. However, Neptune also found his way into their group. At first, Blake was a little bummed out that she couldn't be alone with Yang, but for some reason, he fit really well with them. Their conversations were as lively as always, only that there was one other person with them. Neptune was a very open guy and he tried his best not to be some overbearing dude that hangs out with girls more often than boys.

For Yang, she was still a little on-edge whenever her was around, but did a better job at hiding her feelings. She constantly kept her ears open when he talked since she wanted to know more about him. Because of this, she never really did much talking to him. She wanted to wait until it was the right time to open up to him.

For Blake, things were a little different. Even though she wanted to be alone with Yang, she couldn't help but not talk to Neptune. They always talked about archery and what was going on during class. He wasn't the smartest guy ever so Blake occasionally had to help him out with certain things. All the while though, Blake continued to keep her focus on Yang. She was still trying to find the right time to tell her how she truly feels, but no time ever felt right to her.

When another day of archery came around, everyone on the team gathered at the line and waited for Weiss to make her normal announcements before practice started.

"Hey everyone, I can definitely say that we've all improved a lot. Blake and Neptune, especially, have grabbed my attention with their skills." Everyone started to clap. "Moving along, our first meet is tomorrow so be sure to practice hard today and get lots of rest for tomorrow. We'll all meet here at 8am to carpool to the tournament. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do with the trophy after we win?" Everyone turned around to see Neptune with his hand in the air. "What? Can I not joke around?"

"I guess I should inform you that the tournaments that we go to are among the toughest in the region. We average 3rd place every time we participate in them so that might tell you why we all looked at you funny."

"Right. My bad." They all turned around. Out of nowhere, Blake punched him in the shoulder. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"For the stupid question."

"Come on. I just wanted to lighten up the mood."

"I think you just made it worse," she said as she pushed his face back towards the front.

"Alright, if they are no more questions, let's get shooting." Just like that, everyone gathered their things and began practice.

After practice, they made their way outside where Yang was waiting for them. Like always, Neptune ran to her and started up their conversations. This was where Blake got pissed. She wanted to be the first one to talk to Yang, but this jerk insists that he's the first one. This was definitely the one thing she didn't like about him. He didn't really show signs of wanting to be with Yang, but he always preferred Yang over her in situations like this.

After a while, they final reached the place where Neptune had to part with them. He grabbed Yang's hand and asked if she would accompany them to the tournament tomorrow. At first, she was flustered. On the other hand, Blake looked away. Yang looked at Blake and took a huge deep breath.

"As long as Blake's there, I'll go."

"Sweet. It'll be us three together." He ran up to the two of them and hugged them around their heads.

"Alright, we get the point. Get home or else your parents will start worrying about you."

"Haha, you're funny Blake. They never worry about me. I'm responsible." Blake and Yang rolled their eyes as he finally disappeared from sight. After that, they continued to walk home. As they did, Yang asked questions about Neptune and why he was so open towards them. Blake couldn't even give her a straight-up answer. She didn't know. It almost confused her actually. A guy this nice, being this open was so random and so rare. As they continued to think, Yang closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her heart.

"I like him. He's sweet." Blake widened her eyes as a loud thump came from her chest. What was this feeling? Was it for Yang or Neptune? Why is there even a conflict? She continued to think even when she bid Yang goodbye as she made it home. Once she was home, nothing was anything to special. She had dinner with her mother and then she got ready for bed.

As she tried to fall asleep, images and thoughts continued to flood her entire head. Images of Yang and Neptune were all over the place and she couldn't understand a single thing that she saw. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about what was going on in her head until she finally grew exhausted and crashed on the floor. There, she spent the rest of her night, trying to rest up for the tournament tomorrow.

When the next morning came around, her mother opened up the door to see Blake passed out half on the ground. She smiled and quietly knelt down beside her.

"Hey Blake, wake up. You're gonna be late for your tournament today." Out of some stroke of luck, she heard the word "tournament" and was immediately awake. She grabbed her things and got ready, completely ignoring her mother's presence. She didn't mind. She just left Blake's room and prepared breakfast.

Once she was done, she ran downstairs while looking at her phone. It was 7:55am. She quickly put on her shoes and made her way to the door.

"Hey, you don't want any breakfast?"

"Sorry mom, I have to go." Before she reached for the door, she ran back into the kitchen, kissed her mom on the cheek, and left the house. She watched her leave with such urgency and smiled. She was just glad that Blake still had some time for her.

Blake ran as fast as she could and arrived at the dojo right on time. There, the rest of her team and Yang were waiting. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 8:02am. Shoot! Missed it by that much.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll go over the carpool situation. You 5 take one car. I'll take the newcomers and our guest. Any other questions. If not, we all meet at the main gate… No exceptions." She gave Blake the stink eye. "Alright, let's head out." At the same time, everyone packed their things in the cars and drove off to the tournament.

During the drive, things were pretty quiet. Occasionally, Yang would ask about why Blake was late, but Blake would just say that it was her fault and that that she didn't have an excuse. Another surprise was that Neptune was completely quiet. He was in the passenger seat next to Weiss while the other two were in back seat. They just stared out the window and retreated to their thoughts.

"Hey Blake."

"Yeah?"

"If you're worried about being late, don't be. It happens to everyone and my looking at you was just part of my job. I was late once before so you're not at fault. Just try not to do it again." she looked into the rear view mirror and smiled. "Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you Weiss."

"No problem." Blake dropped her head with a smile. Even though she hasn't talked with Weiss much, she definitely brings her peace whenever she speaks, something Yang doesn't do for her. She looked at Yang who was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just seem a little off this morning."

"Do I? Doesn't really seem like it to me."

"Sure it doesn't." Yang grabbed Blake's head and put her in a headlock. This caused the car to shake as they neared the event. Weiss, on the other hand, just put on a smile as the two of them went at it.

Finally, they arrived at the event and everyone was standing by at the entrance gate. Weiss led the team through the event and to the sing-in table. The official gave them the run-down of the event. Today was a team event which meant that the score is accumulative. Different challenges will be set for each round. Team that scores the highest will gain first place and a huge advantage in the individual competition. She thanked the official for the help and led their group to a nice spot underneath a tree where they set up camp for the day. It was now 9:10am and the event started at 10am so they had some time to kill.

"Okay, you guys are free to do whatever you want, but try not to do anything stupid." Everyone started to laugh. "Haha, you all think it's funny, but I guarantee that someone will do something stupid. Anyway, run along." The girls from the other car stood up and asked Blake if she wanted to explore the event with them. She politely declined and they ran off with another word. Right as she turned her head to talk with Yang, she saw Neptune snatch her away which left her alone. She let out a sigh and fell on her back. "Something bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You seem kind of troubled." She couldn't believe how good she was at reading people.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally fine."

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. It's just that you were late this morning and all throughout the car ride, you were really quiet. And now, you seem distant when compared to other times."

"It's nothing. Just don't worry about it. It's stupid."

"I know it's not my place, but something is only stupid if that person can't bring themselves to face the truth of the situation." Blake widened her eyes as she turned towards Weiss who was getting on her feet. "Lying is never a good thing, but lying to yourself is definitely the worst thing you can do." With that, she left. Blake continued to watch Weiss as she left the picnic area. She was left alone.

Is all of this really that stupid or is it just me? She reached into her bag and pulled out one of her arrows. She examined the tip of the arrow, making sure that it wasn't too sharp or too dull. After that, she checked the shaft of the arrow, making sure that it was straight and wouldn't fly off course. Finally, she checked her feathers to make sure that they were as aerodynamic as possible. Once everything was in check, she stabbed it into the ground with her fists clenched. I'm the one who's stupid.

Ding dong! The sound of bells of echoed over the speaker system which meant the tournament was officially starting. Everyone gathered their things and waited at their respective areas of the event. Blake was the first one to their spot as the others followed close behind her. They looked around and saw at least 30 teams around them. Blake took a big gulp for she knew that the competition was going to be fierce. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed her hand from behind. She looked and saw Yang holding it with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, you got this."

"Alright archers, let's get shooting!"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 7

The Tournament

"Alright, today will be broken up into 4 parts. The first round will be about consistency. The closest group of three shots will take that round. The second round will be multiple target shooting. Depending on where you shoot and which target you hit will decide round. We'll have short intermission after the second round. After intermission, we'll resume with blind shooting with normal archery scoring. And finally, we'll end with straight up archery. The best overall score takes the round. Now, without further delay, let's get started."

Immediately, all of the team huddled together and came up with a strategy. Trying not to seem like they were in a hurry, Weiss called everyone together and went over what she believed would be the best strategy.

"Alright, here's the plan. I want Blake on consistency, Coco will be on the multi-target round, and Pyrrha will do blind fire. I'll handle the normal shooting. Everybody good?" They nodded. "Alright, remember to stay strong and shoot straight." They did a break and hyped themselves up for their assignments. Right as Blake left the huddle, she was intercepted by Yang.

"Are you competing?"

"Yeah, I'm first."

"Oh, you got this. Just relax."

"I don't know. This is my first competition in a long time and starting was never my strong suit."

"Don't worry. I know you'll do great. I'll be watching the entire time." Yang smiled which caused her to smile back.

"Thank you Yang. I'll be relying on you for support."

Ding dong! That was the bell calling up the first competitors which meant it was time to leave. Yang patted her back as she made her way to the competitor's area. They all crowded a board that showed their order. Luckily, Blake wasn't the very first one, but she was still near the front of the lineup.

Right from the start, the competition was fierce. This round was all about consistency so as long as they shot three arrows nears each other, things would turn out fine. However, no one was able to hit their three arrows near the bull's eye. No one even got them inside the yellow area which was kind of strange, but Blake didn't mind this. When it was her turn, she stepped up to the line and took a deep breath.

Before she started, she took one more look into the crowd, but was depressed to see what she did. Yang was doing her best to concentrate on her, but she saw Neptune right next to her, trying to get her to talk to him. This angered her. She closed her eyes and looked at the target in front of her.

Don't mind him. Right now, it's all about you so don't screw this up. Blake took out an arrow and placed it on her string. She pulled it back and released. Immediately, the crowd gasped in shock. Even Blake was surprised at what happened. Her arrow barely made inside the white area. She clenched her fists and took another deep breath. It's all about consistency. She took out another arrow and released again.

This time, the crowd gasped again, but for different reasons. Everyone saw that her arrow hit her previous one, but was unable to pierce the target because she was so close to the other one. Now, it was time to finish this. She pulled out her last arrow and took her time with this one. She stared down the target and let a slow, deep breath. Once all the air left her body, she released her arrow and gave the crowd something to cheer about. Her arrow perfectly sliced through her first one, landing her team the victory for the round, even though there were still a couple more participants left in the round.

Once that was done, Blake stormed off to the picnic area where she threw down her bow and crashed onto the floor. She dug her face into her hands as she tried to make out what had just happened.

Why did I do that? That's not like me. I'm better than that. Why?

All of a sudden, a hand touched her shoulder which caused her to look up. Unfortunately, it wasn't the person she wanted to see at the moment. It was Neptune.

"Hey, nice shooting out there." She gave him a dirty look as she rose to her feet.

"I don't need to hear it from you." She pushed him to the side as she stormed off again. As she continued to wander off by herself, she was constantly thinking about what had happened and wondered if it was his fault for her loss in concentration. Because of her anger, she couldn't concentrate so she just wandered around until someone pulled her to the side.

"Hey Blake." She stopped dead in her tracks for that voice was so familiar. "Are you okay?" It was Yang, but Blake couldn't answer. She stood there with her back facing her. "It's okay. I thought you did great. You did end up winning the round for your team." Yang started to walk closer to her. As she did this, Blake was able to sense her presence which caused her to turn around and shove her face into Yang's chest.

"I'm so sorry Yang. I tried my best. I tried to do my best for you." Blake started to cry and Yang wrapped her arms around her body.

"I thought you did great. That's all that matters. You shot wonderfully." Blake left her chest and looked up into her eyes.

"Yang? It's okay. I still love you no matter how horrible you see yourself." Her heart skipped a beat as she lost all of her dignity in that instant. She fell back into Yang's chest and cried out a waterfall. After a few hours, the tournament finally came to an end. Everyone made their way back to the picnic area where Blake and Yang were already waiting for them.

"Hey Blake, good news is that we won the tournament. I took first in regular archery, Pyrrha took first in blind shooting, and Coco took second in multi-target shooting." Everyone started to snicker to themselves.

"Hey, it's a lot harder than it seems, okay? Jeez, you guys are all critics."

"Anyway, I'm glad to say that we all did a very good job and I'm looking forward to shooting with you guys at next weekend's individual tournament." Everyone pumped their fists in the air. With these results, that means that they don't have to compete until next week. The team celebrated their success as they packed their things and made their way back to the car. Before she could, Blake was pulled over to the side by Weiss.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You kind of stormed off without any notice."

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Okay, well just so you know, I thought you shot very well. You shot for consistency so if you're dreading over the fact that you shot in the white, just get over it. You won us that round so hold your head high." Weiss rubbed Blake's head as she headed towards the car. For some reason, whenever Weiss spoke to Blake, it gave her a sense of reassurance. The way Weiss talked didn't seem that way, but to Blake, it definitely felt like more than just words.

The team piled into the cars and drove home. On the way back, things were really silent. Everyone was asleep except for the ones who were driving. The day was definitely a long one and everyone deserved a good night's rest. When they got home, everyone was immediately woken up by bright lights and doors opening and closing. Before everyone left, Weiss thanked them once again for their hard work. They thanked her back and everyone headed home.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye." Yang waved to Neptune, but Blake completely ignored his presence. She had enough of him for one day so she just wanted to get home. Yang looked at Blake and saw that she was kind of down on herself.

"Hey Blake, would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Um, I'd have to ask my mom, but I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if it was your house." She quickly called up her mom and she approved. They both smiled and headed to Yang's house with big smiles.

When they arrived, they quickly got ready for bed. There was no time to waste. They were both tired and wanted to get to bed as quickly as possible, but Blake still wanted to take a shower. She had worked a lot today and worked up quite a sweat so she didn't want to stink up her room. After she finished cleaning up, the two of them laid a couple of futons on the ground right next to each other, pulled out the blankets and pillows, and slipped into bed.

"Hey Yang, did you have fun today?"

"Of course I did. I never knew how intense archery could get. And everyone on your team is so nice, especially Neptune. Sometimes, he can be a little too nice though, haha." Blake immediately retreated from that conversation when that name was spoken. She turned onto her side and said no more. "What about you? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Yang could tell that her answer was half-assed, but let it go. She wanted to know why Blake was acting so weird, but she knew that now wasn't the best time to find that out. It was late and they were both tired so she snuggled in and quickly fell asleep.

On the other hand, Blake was still awake, still thinking about her day as a whole. She got to spend a lot of time with Yang, but there were a few mishaps during the day. Her horrible misfire. Neptune continually talking to Yang. I think I know now what's he's after. He likes Yang and I'm starting to think that Yang likes him back. She sighed loudly to herself as she closed her eyes. I guess I'm just not good enough for her. She looked up at the window and saw the moon shining down on her.

"Anything? You go anything to tell me? No, huh? That's what I thought." She placed her head back on the pillow and did her best to fall asleep, even with the conflicted feelings inside of her.

End of Chapter 7

**Ending Note: **I apologize, but there will be no update this Sunday due to it being Super Bowl Sunday. I'm sorry, but I am a big football fan and need a day off every once in a while. However, I'll resume the updates the following week so there's nothing to worry about. Thank you all so much for reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 8

A Free Day

As morning came around, Blake was trying her hardest to get some extra minutes of sleep, but she felt some heavy on her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone sitting on top of her. It wasn't Yang, but it was definitely someone she recognized. Once her eyes adjusted to the morning light, she knew who it was.

"Blake, wake up. Come on! You're too slow!"

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"My daddy has some business to attend to today so he dropped me off here to spend some time with Yang. I had no idea you were here." She wrapped her arms around Blake's body and squeezed her as tight as she could. Blake was a little surprised at first, but she then hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you too. You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"I sure have. Now, I'm the top dog at my elementary school. 6th grade is awesome."

"Of course it is. That was like the best year of school for me. I still remember all of the things I did. Gosh, that was fun."

"Well, don't spoil anything for me. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, sorry." All of a sudden, the door opened and Yang peeped her head into the room.

"Hey Blake, sorry about this, but my little sister is here for the day. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I love Ruby." She kissed Ruby on the cheek and Ruby hugged her back.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are getting along. Anyway, breakfast is ready if you wanna head down."

"Alright. Come on Ruby, let's go eat."

"Okay." Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her off the futon and down the stairs to the kitchen. There, Yang and her mother were waiting.

"Hello Blake, it's so nice to have you over."

"Well, it's nice to be here. It's been so long since I've been over."

"I know. I get the feeling that Yang likes to be alone."

"Whatever. Come on, everyone have a seat and let's eat." Yang and Ruby set the table and immediately, everyone dug in. The food wasn't as good as her mom's, but it definitely hit the spot. Homemade food was able the best when it came to Blake and she forget that Yang's mom was pretty good at cooking.

"So Blake, how's school. Anything interesting going on?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm a member of the archery club so that's pretty fun. Other than, it's mostly just school with me."

"That's good… better than Yang who's now even in a club."

"Hey, I told you that none of the clubs were interesting to me so I didn't want to do something that I wasn't interested in."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Hey, what about me?" Blake looked over at Ruby who was definitely sitting alone in silence.

"I'm sorry. How's your school Ruby?"

"It's wonderful. I was elected class president so things are really fun."

"Nice, be sure to boss everyone." Ruby looked at Blake with a concerned look. "I'm just joking. What happened to that upbeat attitude earlier?"

"It's still here. See!" Ruby gave Blake a huge smile which caused her to laugh. Everyone else at the table started to laugh as well. Ruby was such a happy person that she was able to put a smile on anyone's faces no matter what happened to them or what kind of mood they were in.

After breakfast, everyone got ready and Blake started to pack her things when Yang requested her to stay for the day. At first, Blake didn't know what to say. She didn't want to intrude, but thanks to Ruby's cute, begging face, she was forced to stay for the day. Together, all three of them were stashed up in Yang's room doing random things that Ruby wanted to. Immediately, she called out hide-and-seek and nominated Yang to be the seeker. When she started to count, Ruby and Blake ran around the house, trying to find the best place to hide.

Once Yang made it down to one, she started the hunt. Luckily, Ruby and Blake were able to find a place underneath the bathroom sink where they both fit comfortably. Unfortunately, before Yang could find them, the doorbell rang and Yang went to open it up. This caused Ruby and Blake to leave their hiding place. When they walked to the door, they saw Neptune standing outside, dressed up in pretty nice clothes. What was he doing here? Yang then turned around and walked to Blake.

"Blake, I totally forgot, but I promised to hang out with Neptune today. Would you mind watching my sister for the day?" She looked down at Ruby who was looking back up at her.

"Of course not. Go and have some time. Ruby and I can use this time to catch up."

"Really? Thank you so much." She hugged Blake and ran out with Neptune. Ruby and Blake walked to the door and waved goodbye to the two of them. As she watched them leave, she couldn't help but sigh at that sight. She had her heart set on hanging out with Yang, but now, her plans were completely soiled. All of a sudden, Ruby tugged her hand which caused her to look down.

"Blake, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry… what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to hang out with my sister too."

"Yeah, I know me too." The two of them looked out into the distance until something finally came to Blake's mind. "You know what, you've actually grown out your hair since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, you know what though, I'm not a fan of long hair."

"How about I do your hair, and if you don't like it, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Okay." Blake closed the door and walked up to Yang's room. Once they were in there, Blake put Ruby on Yang's chair and started to mess with her hair. She tried all sorts of hairstyles, but nothing really worked Ruby. As she started to run out of ideas, there was one more thing that she wanted to try. "Hey Blake, how are you?"

"Huh, what kind of question is that? I'm perfectly fine. You asked that earlier, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I meant it differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yang and I don't get to see each other a lot since our parents are separated, but we do manage to text each other every day. And I noticed that she talks about you." Blake stopped what she was doing for a second. "Nearly every conversation we have goes back to you. She can't not talk about you. She always says how nice you are and how caring you are towards her."

"Ruby, why are you telling me this stuff?" She suddenly grabbed Blake's hands and turned around to face her.

"Because now, I'm confused. I'm wondering why she's out there with that random guy when you're right here. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but she really does love you. She tells me all of the time. Now, I know I'm just a kid who knows nothing about love, but I think she's really serious about this. One night, she called me and…" Blake leaned into Ruby's chest and started to cry. Ruby was completely shocked. "Blake, what's wrong?"

She couldn't respond. Just hearing this from Ruby's mouth brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't lying. Ruby was a good girl and she cared about Blake just as much as she cared for her. But still, was what she was telling her true? Does Yang truly love me? I can't believe that though. She's out there with Neptune… she's always with Neptune. I'm just the friend she can go to when she needs to. It can't be true.

"Blake, please stop crying. I'm sorry for telling you this, but I thought that you should know. Yang loves you, Blake, and I do too." Blake was still crying, but she managed to muster up a few words. She pulled away from Ruby, eyes completely filled with tears.

"I love you too, Ruby. Thank you for telling me this… but I don't think Yang really likes." Blake closed her eyes and another tear rolled down her face. Ruby gripped Blake's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"No, she does. She does like you. No, she loves you, and if she can't see that, you need to make her see it. I support you all of the way. I just want what's best for my big sis."

"But I don't know how to tell her."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way. You're a smart girl." Ruby pulled her back in for another hug. "I love you Blake."

"Ruby, you're the best little sister in the world. Yang is lucky to have someone like you."

"Oh, I'm not that special."

"No, you are. I consider you my little sister too."

"Really? That means a lot to me, Blake. You were always so nice to me and I thought that I could return the favor someday."

"Don't worry. You just did."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 9

The Other Girl

When the next week of school came around, things were a little hard for Blake. She couldn't get that thought out of her mind. It was so surprising that Ruby was able to leave such an impression on her, but it wasn't necessarily all of Ruby. It was what she said that made her feel so troubled inside. Yes, Ruby told her the truth, but Blake still finds it hard to believe that Yang would open up so much to her little sister and Ruby would know what was going on.

All throughout that week, Blake wanted to spend some quality time with Yang, but she couldn't. It was either because she couldn't bring herself to ask her or something came up like classes or Neptune. Lately, he's been getting on Blake's nerves. At first, he was alright, but now that she sees him with Yang all the time, she can't get over it. What was so special about him anyway?

All of this conflict caused her to pout around for most of her days. However, Yang tried to get close to Blake as well, but those things were constantly getting in the way. Unfortunately, Blake didn't realize that Yang had a similar goal. She was too worried about herself and how she should approach Yang about this topic that's very up-in-the-air at the moment.

On the day of archery practice, she walked into the dojo with her head down and unpacked her things. When her head finally left the floor, she saw that the entire dojo was empty. She looked around, but no one was there. What the heck? All of a sudden, Weiss walked out of the storage and saw Blake standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh yeah, I guess you didn't get the memo, but practice is cancelled today. I wanted everyone to have a calm and not have to worry about practicing before another tournament. But if you wish, I'll keep this place open for you."

"Thank you. I just feel like shooting today."

"Alright, just try to take it easy." Blake nodded her head and walked towards the line. Since it was just her and Weiss, she didn't have to worry about the standard procedures of shooting. She just hoisted an arrow on her string and fired away.

However, things weren't look too good for Blake. Every single one of her shots landed on the outer part of the white. Weiss took notice of this, but tried not to say anything. She just continued with the cleaning of the dojo.

Every time she finished shooting, she stormed across the grass and examine each of her shots. They were all in pretty much the exact same area with a little variation. However, she tried to not let this discourage her. She walked back to the line and shot again. Unfortunately, the results remained the same and Blake was starting to get frustrated. Her shots were going all over the place and there was no sense of discipline in her shooting.

By now, Weiss had finished up the cleaning and decided to watch Blake from afar. She saw that Blake was continually shooting horribly. Her posture was horrible, her concentration was out of whack, and she lacked patience in every point in her routine.

After about the 30th shot, she yelled out I anger, snapped her bow in half, and collapsed to the ground. This was something that Weiss couldn't ignore. She ran to her side and embraced her in her arms.

"Blake, I said not to push yourself."

"I'm not!" Her voice was coarse as she started to cry. Weiss held her as tight as she could to try and calm her down.

"Anger and frustration should not be used in situations like this. Just calm down and take nice, slow breaths in and out." At first, she didn't listen. Blake's body twitched uncontrollably as the tears continued to fall. After a few minutes though, Weiss' advice started to kick in. Her breathing slowed and the tears started to disappear. "There, isn't that better?"

"S-Sort of…"

"Do you feel talking about this?" There was no response. "It's alright if you don't want to. It's just that holding in such emotions will only lead to reoccurring events such as this. If I'm not the right person to talk to, just go to someone else."

"No." Blake responded quickly. "You… You are the perfect person to talk to about this." Blake slowly pushed away from Weiss' chest. Her eyes were red and she was still twitching a bit. "Will you be so kind as to listen to what I have to say?"

"Of course. Go right ahead." Blake took a few more deep breaths before starting her story.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Immediately, Weiss started to shy away from this conversation.

"Um, I don't think I'm the right person for this."

"What? Oh no. No. It's not like that at all." Weiss let out a deep breath and returned to normal.

"Sorry, you scared me for a bit."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have started off my story with a better introduction. Anyway, have you?"

"Hm, I suppose I have. Why?"

"And did you ever tell them how you felt?"

"No, I was unable to. Before I could, they were snatched away from me. I lost my chance due to my conservative behavior. "

"Really?" Blake dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"If this is about that sort of thing, I'm more than willing to help you. I wouldn't want to see one of my friends lose their chance with someone they have feelings for."

"Well, it is about that. You see, I've like this person for a long time now, but I've been too afraid to share how I feel with them and I don't think they've ever seen me in that way. It's scary. My feelings keep growing, but I'm completely unaware of how they feel about me. Then, one of my closest friends told me that they actually feel the same way about me. Now, she telling me to go for it and tell them the truth. This is where I feel really uncomfortable about it because just recently, there's been someone else they've been spending their time with, and now, I don't know what to do."

"Hm, I see, and can you honestly trust this friend of yours?"

"I want to, but that information just came to me so randomly that I don't know if I should believe it."

"Well, if that's a possibility and you feel this strongly about this person, you should go for it. There's no fear in telling them how you feel."

"But there one of my best friends."

"Ah, now I see where the trouble comes into play."

"Please, I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave this alone, but I'm afraid the worst possible thing will happen. What should I do?" Blake fell into Weiss' chest again and started to resume her crying.

This was definitely a tough decision to make. Keep your friendship or take that chance that they both feel the same way about each other. Even though Weiss wasn't the one who had to make the decision, she felt obligated to give her some advice that she could use to help her get through this little ordeal.

"I'm not a love expert so I won't be much help to you, but I will say this. Love works in many different ways and affects many different people in many different ways. I'm not saying that it's impossible for you two to be together, but life is all about taking chances. We end up always regretting the chances that we never take in life, and in turn, those lead to our greatest regrets." Blake pulled away from Weiss again and looked her in the eye.

"Wow that was really deep. Thank you for that."

"Of course. It seemed like you needed something like that." Blake hugged her one last time.

Just outside the dojo, Yang was peeping through to see Blake was in there and what she saw was something she didn't want to. She quickly walked away from the building and took off by herself. She didn't say anything. She didn't think anything. She just ran home.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 10

There Are No Words

Knock. Knock. The door opened and out popped Ruby.

"Ruby, you're still here? I thought you were only here for that one day."

"Yeah, well, I asked my daddy to let me stay for a while and he let me so."

"That's awesome. Hey, is Yang here?" Ruby looked inside and that back towards Blake.

"Sorry, my mom asked her to do some chores and other things so she's out for the day."

"Oh okay. Well, I just wanted to let her know that the individual tournament is going on today and wanted to know if she wanted to come with me. But since she's not here, would you mind giving her that message?" Ruby nodded her head. Blake smiled and knelt down to kiss her on the cheek. "Bye Ruby, I'll see you later."

"Okay bye!" Ruby closed the door and right behind it was Yang. She was standing there with open ears and a sad face. "Why did you make me do that? Blake looked so sad."

"I don't know. I just can't face her right now." All of a sudden, Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang and held her tight.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too Ruby."

…

The archery team arrived at the tournament and saw everyone else crowding around the sign-in booth. Once they got through with the boring stuff, they set up their picnic area and warmed up together. They all stretched out their bodies and made sure that everyone was ready to go. After a couple of minutes, the announcer told the event that the schedule of the tournament was now posted so everyone made their way to the official's booth.

There were two different shooting areas. Since their team placed first, they were placed in the winner's bracket. The tournament was structured into three parts. 30m, 45m, and 75m shooting events. Immediately, everyone's become huge. 75m was something that not a lot of people see. However, Weiss reassured them that they were going to be alright.

Weiss was first on the list, Neptune was near the middle, and Blake was near the end of the day. When the tournament started, everyone crowded around to watch Weiss. It was always a sight to watch Weiss because she was an incredible archer. She always managed to make these incredible shots that seemed almost impossible. At 30m, she swept the floor with her competitors. All three shots were bull's eyes. At 45m, things were a little closer than anticipated. She only got one bull's eye with the other on the outer part of the yellow. At 75m, the crowds went nuts. Through some act of God, she managed to get three bull's eyes. When she finished, her whole team swarmed her with hugs and cheers. She was just happy that she did her absolute best.

After Weiss, a couple more of her teammates shot next. They shot nowhere near the level of Weiss, but they definitely made a showing. There were a couple of bull's eyes with everything else within the yellow region. After every round, they frantically looked at the scoreboard to see how they fared. It was a struggle, but they were maintaining 1st place for the time being.

When it was time for Neptune to take to the floor, everyone cheered. They all wanted to maintain their lead and they were hoping he would be able to do. However, Blake was completely quiet. She had her phone in her hand and was constantly checking to make sure that Yang didn't call her when she was shooting. Unfortunately, there were no bull's eyes for Neptune, just a lot of yellow. The team looked up and saw that they got demoted to second by quite a big margin. There were only 3 people left to shoot, which put a lot of pressure on them.

The next two girls shot decently, but were unable to move them back into 1st place. Before it was time for Blake to compete, she left the area and called Yang on the phone. She was hoping to hear her voice before she had to compete, but there was no response. It was just an answering machine. She hung up the phone and sighed.

Is this how things have already turned out? She turned around and was immediately intercepted by Weiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just calling my mom to let her know that I'm about to shoot."

"I know this won't make up for what's been going on, but if you want, you may use this." Weiss lifted her arms and Blake saw Weiss' bow in her hands. "I know you snapped your bow, and I was hoping you'd be able to do us the honors of taking this thing."

"Thank you Weiss." She grabbed the bow from Weiss' hand and hugged her as tight as she could. All of a sudden, the bell sounded, calling the last group of competitors to the line. Blake took a deep breath and made her way to the shooting line.

Before she got there, she looked up at the scoreboard and examined her team's deficit. They were down 87 points. This meant that her their best chance of winning meant that she had to get a bull's eye on each of her nine shots. She also had to make sure that she shoots better than the person who was on the winning team.

However, she immediately forgot about everything she was thinking about. If she were too busy her mind with these thoughts, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her shooting. She just took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the shooting line.

When she got there, she took a good look at her competitors and they were all focused on the targets right in front of them. Blake looked up to see where each other targets was. The 75m was definitely far from where she was, which made her a little nervous. The red light turned on and everyone took their places. It then switched to yellow as everyone pulled out their arrows and readied to fire. When the green light came on, there was some hesitation, but eventually everyone fired off their three shots.

When the arrows cracked the targets, everyone went crazy, especially Blake's team. Three bull's eyes. Her main competition only got two, meaning she only had to miss once to make this thing a tie. Next was the 45m. The same procedure went down and everyone fired off their shots. This time, things started to get tense. Blake only got two bull's eyes while her opponent nailed all three. She couldn't mess up now. She tried to keep her mind calm even though the crowds were screaming, constantly wanting more.

At the 75m target, the whole event grew silent. Everyone was tense. The sound of their strings being pulled back could be heard from across the event. Once all of the shots were fired, the crowd didn't know how to react. The target was too far away and there was no camera that eyed that target so they had to rely on the competitors reactions.

When Blake finally made it to her targets, her heart dropped. She then looked at her opponent's targets and couldn't believe her eyes. She got two bull's eyes and one yellow. Her opponent had three bull's eyes. She didn't do it.

All of a sudden, her opponent raised her arms in the air as she ran back to his team. They all cheered as they threw him into the air. On the other hand, Blake grabbed her arrows and walked back to her team, completely silent. They tried to console her, but she didn't care. She just walked right past them. She sat Weiss' bow on the ground and immediately ran off until she found some place nice and quiet where it was just her.

I blew it. I can't believe I blew! I'm better than this. How can this be? I did everything right. I did not miss a single step in my procedures. What happened?

Blake dropped onto her butt and started to cry. Her hands were covering her face as the tears continued to flood. She didn't hold anything back. She yelled out in pain. She let her team down and there was no taking it back now.

Why? Why can't I do anything right? What is wrong with me?! Out of nowhere, Neptune crept around the corner and saw Blake crying on the ground. He knelt down beside her and tried to do something about this.

"Blake, what's wrong?" She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up from the ground.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"No, you were crying. What's up?" She didn't respond. She just turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. "Come on, you can talk to me."

"No, just go away." She tried to push Neptune out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Neptune please, just go away." Her hand pushed towards his face, but was immediately grabbed out of the air by him.

"I'm your friend, aren't I? And friends are supposed to be there for each other when they need help."

"Not me. I just want to be alone right now. So please, let go of my hand."

"You know Blake, why do you neglect me? I've been trying to be so nice to you and all you do is shun me away. Why is that?" His face inched closer to hers.

"Because I have a lot on my mind to have to worry about things such as you."

"Oh come on, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" She didn't answer him. Suddenly, he slammed her hand against the wall, causing her to look at him.

"What the heck is your problem?" She suddenly widened her eyes.

"You know Blake, you're really fine. Did you know that?"

"Get away from me." She used her other hand to slap him away, but he managed to grab that on too and pin it against her chest.

"I've always like you Blake. Ever since I first met you." She gasped.

"What are you talking about? You've always like Yang."

"Oh, don't be stupid. I was just using her to get closer to you." She couldn't believe it. All of this was just a lie. She did everything she could to get away, but he pinned his body against hers, preventing her from escaping.

"Let me go! HELP! Ah." Neptune pressed his lips against hers. She was squirming all over the place to try and get away, but it was no use. He had her under his control and she was going nowhere. After a few seconds, he finally pulled away; Blake, nearly out of breath, was unable to do anything.

All of a sudden, something not too far away crashed into ground, causing Blake to look over. She gasped as a tear rolled down her face. It was Yang.

"Yang, I…" She stormed off. "Yang!" Blake kneed Neptune right in the crotch, sending him to the ground. Blake grabbed Yang's phone off the ground and ran after her. "Yang, please wait!"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 11

I'm Sorry

Blake grabbed her things and ran after Yang. However, she couldn't catch up to her. She was running so fast that she started to get further and further away from her. Blake then noticed she got in her car and drove off.

"Yang, please, come back!" Blake didn't stop. She just kept running, even though it was now much harder to reach her.

As day turned to night, Blake endlessly chased down Yang. She finally made it back home and to Yang's house. The lights were all off, but she knew that she was home. She had to be. She banged on the door and called her name, but there was no response. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. The loud banging and her screaming could be heard from all over the neighborhood as she didn't give up. Yang had to be home and she wasn't going to leave.

"Yang, please open the door. What you saw was just an accident. It meant nothing. He had me pinned and I couldn't get away. I would never do something like that to you. Please hear my voice. I would never do anything to hurt you." She suddenly stopped her banging and leaned her head against the door. "I am so sorry. I didn't want any of this. Please open up."

The moon's light shined down over the neighborhood as the night grew late. Everything grew quiet and nothing stirred about. The only things that could be heard was the soft whimpers of Blake's voice as she sat on Yang's doorstep, waiting for some kind of response. However, the longer she sat there, the more it came to her that she wasn't home. She slowly rose to her feet and touched the door again.

"Yang, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and I'm the only one to blame. I just want you to know one thing. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. If you are in there, I hope that reaches to you. Good bye." Blake dropped her hand, placed her phone on her doorstep, and walked off in silence. That response she was hoping for did not happen. She wasn't home and she heard nothing of anything that Blake spoke of.

However, that wasn't true at all. Yang was inside the entire time, sitting right in front of the door with tears flooding out of her eyes. She couldn't speak or respond. Everything that she just witnessed was too much to deal with right now so she resorted to silence until things finally calmed down for her.

Also, Ruby was still at Yang's house at the time so she managed to hear everything. Witnessing the situation, she couldn't help but also cry. What was happening between these two? She thought they were close. And plus, Blake just confessed. That had to have triggered something inside of Yang, or else, what was the point?

"Why," Ruby asked with tears. "Why are you doing this?" Yang was still quiet. She had her head in her arms. "Please say something. I don't know what happened, but this is wrong. Blake just confessed to you and you're gonna do nothing. You've known each other for so long and you've always brought each other happiness. Does none of that mean anything to you?" Ruby started to raise her voice and Yang was still moping around. "Why? What will it take for you to be happy? What happened to all that talk about loving Blake? Did you not mean that? Do you not love her?!"

"I do!" Ruby's eyes widened as she took a step back. Yang finally brought up her face, tear like waterfalls. "I do love her!" Ruby collapsed onto her knees.

"Then why are you causing each other so much pain?"

"Because… Because I didn't know she loved me back. All of this time, she was always there for me whenever I needed her. She always cared for me and did everything for me. She was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. I never knew that that was love."

"So why are you hesitating now?" Yang dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to realize that it's all true. I love her and she loves me back." Ruby walked over to Yang and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Yang, I just want you to be happy. Not being able to see each other all of the time makes that difficult, but if there was one thing that could make you happy, I think it's her."

"You're not just saying that because _you _like her, right?"

"Of course not. She's something special." Yang hugged her back and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Rubes."

"I love you Yang."

"I love you too."

…

Back at Blake's house, she was a train wreck. Her mother wasn't home so she was free to do whatever she wanted. She punched all of the walls in her house; luckily, none of them cracked at the force of her punches. She ran her fingers through her hair, constantly thinking about what she should have done. She kept blaming herself and how stupid she was.

"Why did I do that?! I didn't have to stand there like an idiot. I could have done something! You're such a moron, Blake! Ugh!" She stormed into her bathroom and turned on the lights. Immediately, she saw a reflection of herself in the mirror. She couldn't even stand to look at that. She averted her eyes from the mirror for the image it was displaying was too ugly to look at. "Stop it. Don't look at me with those eyes. It's your fault as well. Don't pin this all on me." She looked up and saw her reflection eyeing her down. "Shut up!" She punched the mirror and it shattered, causing her knuckles to bleed from the impact.

She fell against the wall and slid down onto her butt. She then grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her hand. She looked up at the ceiling as a tear escaped her eye.

Weiss was right. My one chance went right out the window. She gently hit the back of her head against the wall. Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I have just told her how I feel? Failure sounds much better than regret right now. She hit the back of her head again and wiped away that stray tear. Well, I guess I just have to live with my mistakes now. She looked down and uncovered her hand to see the bleeding stop. However, she kept the towel on her hand just to be safe. She then got up and walked to her room where she fell on top of her bed and covered her eyes.

I always thought that this world was generous. I always thought that things happened for a reason, but this can't be the same. I had to have met Yang for a purpose, but not for this. If this is genuinely true. I'll never accept the truth. I was just too much of an idiot to follow the path that was laid out for me. Now, my chance of being with Yang is over. She suddenly stopped and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Yang. This is all my fault!" She turned over onto her stomach and shoved her face into her pillow, blocking the sounds of her screams and cries.

She then heard the sound of the door opening and her mother calling out to her. She was unable to muster up anything so she just decided to lay on her bed without saying a thing. Since her mother didn't get any acknowledgement from Blake, she decided to head upstairs. She knocked on the door and asked if she was alright. Still, Blake was unable to answer her. When she opened the door, she saw Blake on her bed, completely in ruins.

"Blake, are you okay?" She walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed.

"I'm-I'm fine," she said with whimpers in her voice.

"No you're not, come here." She lifted Blake off the bed and into her arms. However, Blake still had possession of the pillow and hugged it as her mother was now behind her. "What's wrong sweety?" The whimpering in her voice made it difficult to speak, but Blake tried her best to open up to her mom.

"I-I messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a mistake and now, I can never take it back." Blake pressed her face against her pillow. This only made her mother squeeze tighter.

"We all make mistakes honey. It's simply our job to know what we did wrong and to change it in the future."

"I just-I don't think I can do that."

"What's wrong? Please tell me. I want to help you. That's what mothers are for." Blake finally mustered up the courage to fully open up to her mother.

"Please don't think I'm weird for saying this, but I love Yang… like, actually love her. I tried to tell her for the longest time, but I was always too afraid to. When I finally decided to, something else happened and now, she won't even talk to me… And I don't know what to do." Blake quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Please help me!" Her mother was a little shocked at first. Blake was never the type of person to care about feelings or other things like that so hearing this made her take a few steps back.

"Do you know if she loves you back?"

"She does." Her mother pulled Blake off of her and looked her in the eye.

"Then why are you so worried? If she really loves you back, it'll all work out in the end. Maybe not anytime soon, but that's how things work. There's a famous quote that says that love will always find a way. You did your best and now, you just need to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For the right moment. If your feelings reached out to her, she should be understanding and make her way back to you."

"Really? You're not lying, are you?"

"Of course not. How could I ever lie to you?" She pulled her back in for a hug. "No matter what happens, just know that I'm always here for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Blake squeezed even tighter.

"Would you like something special for dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, well, if you end craving something, just let me know and I'd be more than willing to make it for you."

"Okay." 

"It'll be alright sweety."

After a few minutes, Blake finally calmed down and her mother took her leave. If what her mother said was true, things will end up working out. How is that possible? Life isn't a fairy tale. It can't be that easily.

Ring. Ring. She looked over at her phone as it buzzed across her desk. She walked over to it to see who it was and nearly fainted. It was Yang.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Talking to the Moon

Chapter 12

We Are the Moon

**Note: **Well, here's the finale. I know it seemed pretty abrupt, but I thought I put everything in it that needed to be in there. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

"H-Hello…"

"Hi Blake," she said softly.

"Yang, please listen to me. What you saw, that was all a misunderstanding? He came on me and I tried to get away, but there was nothing I could do."

"No, I understand." Yang was definitely talking in a strange tone that was throwing Blake off guard. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't know if she was telling the truth or lying about everything that's happened between them.

"I-I tried going to your house. I didn't know if anyone was home, but I stayed there for a while, hoping you would open the door, but you weren't there so I just left." There was a short break in their conversation.

"Yeah, I had to clear my head."

"Yang, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" For some reason, the tone in her voice made things so much harder to speak to her. And on top of that, that question seemed to strike her through the heart. She was losing her and she didn't know how to handle this situation.

"I'm just… I'm worried about you. I didn't want that. I didn't mean to hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. That was just a misunderstanding." Again, it hit Blake hard. The complete flatness in her voice led Blake to assume that this was going nowhere. "So is there anything else you wish to say to me? If not, I'm hanging up the phone now." Blake gasped. This was her last chance. She couldn't bring herself to say that Yang was the one who called her, but she had to say something to her.

"Yang, wait. Please don't hang up. There is something I want you to hear. I don't know why, but I said everything at your doorstep, hoping you would be there, but you weren't. So I guess, I'll tell it to you straight." She suddenly paused when she heard a loud thud in the background. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it. What was it you were going to tell me?" Blake took a nice, long breath in and out. This was it. She was going to tell her everything, but she didn't want to leave anything important out.

"Okay, here it goes. First off, I wanted to let you know that Neptune was using you. He used you to get closer to me I don't really know how that works, but I thought you should know so he can't hurt you anymore because he's already done enough of that to you as it is. Also, please don't be mad at her for telling me this, but Ruby told me that you loved me. And I will follow up with this. I love you. I've loved you ever since we met. Something about you just took my breath away. You were the part of me that I never had. Whenever I was with you, you always put a smile on my face and I felt that nothing could ever get better than when we were together. At the time, I didn't know it was love. It was until when we started high school when I started to realize that we weren't just friends. Now, I don't know about you, but I felt we were way more than friends. Even though things happened between us, I kept on trying. I made it my goal to make sure that you were happy. I tried to be there whenever you were down or when something amazing came your way. And whenever I was there for you, for good or for bad, it made me feel like the happiest person in the world." She paused. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here." Blake gasped again. This time, her voice seemed different than from earlier. It seemed that there was some life in it which motivated Blake to keep going.

"It wasn't until Neptune showed up when I started to truly realize what you meant to me. Whenever I saw you with him, I was so jealous, constantly thinking that he should have been me. I should have been the person you were with all of those times. However, I couldn't muster up the courage to separate you two. You always looked happy when you were with him, and that was something I didn't want to take away from you. That look of happiness is something I'll never forget. You've given that look a few times, but at the time, it never really meant anything." She was cut off.

"Of course it meant something. Never think like that again."

"I'm… sorry." She continued. "Then, I started to feel that you were slipping away from me. The more time you spent with Neptune, the more I started to believe that I wasn't good enough for you… like I couldn't compete." Tears started to roll down Blake's face. "Even though I thought this, I still continued to fight. Making you happy was something I just had to do and I would never be satisfied until that happened. If you're happy than I'm happy. I know it sounds cheesy. Anyway, when your sister told me about all the things you talk to her about, I couldn't get over the fact that you and I might have a chance. Unfortunately, I found it so hard to believe her that my fear of losing you outgrew my desire to love you with all of my heart. I shied away even more until Neptune made his move on me. That's when I realized that you were the one for me. You always have been. I have just been too blind to see it. I know none of this can make up for what happened, but I want you to know that I love you Yang. I always have and if I can't have you, just the thought of you knowing will be enough for me." Blake waited for a response, but there was none. She called her name, but nothing came out of the other end. She pulled the phone away from her ear to see that the other end hung up a while ago. She couldn't believe it.

I lost my chance. How could I be so stupid? I should have just went straight to the point. If I would have told her that I loved her right from the beginning, I wouldn't be thinking about this. She collapsed onto her knees and pounded the ground.

Boom! Crash! She raised her head up in a quick fashion to see an ominous thunderstorm happening right outside.

Haha… Symbolism. I guess this is how things were meant to be. Another tear rolled down her face as she was starting to lose her composure. I didn't even get to tell her I love her. Why couldn't I do it?! I had so many chances and I wasted them all because I was too afraid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She slammed her head against the ground and continued to pound the floor.

…

From downstairs, Blake's mother was still worried about her. She was going through a tough time right now, but everything she could have said to her was already said. All that she could hope for now was that things work out in the end.

…

Blake made her way onto her bed where she was squeezing her pillow as tight as she could. She was still thinking about what Weiss told her. That one missed chance was definitely seeping into her brain. There was nothing she could, but she wanted to do something about it. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done. All that she could have done was said on the phone… A conversation that was completely one-sided.

Boom! Crash! The lightning and thunder were coming down. She could hear the battering of rain against her window, but it didn't bother her. She was too depressed to worry about minor things such as rain hitting her window.

"Yang, I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Will you accept me for who I am?"

Idiot! What are you doing?! It's over. There's nothing more to be done. Just get over it.

But I can't. I can't let her go. She's too important to me. I love her.

Not anymore. She's gone because of you. You were too slow and too afraid of your own feelings to realize that she was constantly slipping through your fingers every day you spent time with her. She suddenly widened her eyes. It was true. That was completely true. There was no hiding it. She had her, but she let her go. She slowly pressed her hands against her head and closed her eyes.

It's all my fault.

Out of nowhere, two huge booms came from outside which caused Blake to jump. A couple seconds later, it happened again, but this time, they were much softer. She didn't want to look outside. The sight of a pitch black thunderstorm was not on her list of sights to see. A few more seconds later, it happened again only this time, it sounded more like knocking. Blake turned her head and saw Yang knocking on her window. She was completely drenched and had a sad look on her face. Blake quickly opened up the window and let her in.

"Oh my God, Yang, what are you doing? Are you crazy? It's way too dangerous for you to be…" Yang put her hands on Blake's cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Blake was so confused. She had her eyes open the entire time as Yang was still kissing her. After a few more seconds, Yang finally pulled away. She put her hands on Blake's shoulders and looked down at the floor, water dripping from her body. "What was that for?"

"I heard you." Blake's eyes shot wide open.

"You heard me?"

"When you said you went to my house… I was there. I heard everything. I didn't say anything because I was still thinking about what happened. I know it's not your fault. It was Neptune. He's just an asshole. However, there was one thing I wanted to tell you, but was too afraid to say it at the time." Yang lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "I love you." She suddenly kissed Blake again. At the same moment, the door creaked open and Blake's mother peeped her head through to see if she was alright. However, she saw something else which made her slip away silently.

"You love me?"

"I do. I never realized I did until you told me all of that stuff at my house and on the phone."

"Wait, you were listening to that too?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why did you hang up on me?" Blake suddenly started to cry. Yang quickly wiped away her tears and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Because I decided to head over here, but when the storm hit, I had to put my phone away." She reached down and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I guess it doesn't matter now. It's ruined anyway," she said with a smile.

"Yang, I… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. You've said everything you need to say. Thank you for always being there for me. Now, I know that you're the person I should be with." Blake was star struck. "I love you Blake. Will… Will you be mine?" It took her a second to respond. When she did, she jumped at Yang, tackling her to the ground. "Blake, come on. I'm soaking wet. You just ruined what carpet you have left."

"Shut up!" Yang saw tears running down her face as she was crying her eyes out. She screamed out and all Yang could do was wrap her arms around her and keep her close. "I'm so sorry!" yang closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

The End

**Ending Note: **Thank you all so much for reading this story. Another one is in the books and this one is definitely a personal favorite. I hope this disappoint any of you, but I tried my best. Bumblebee is so easy for me to write about since I feel the most connection with them. If you have any comments/questions, please leave them down below. I always appreciate hearing from my readers. Without you guys, I wouldn't even be doing this.


End file.
